


The only hope for me

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adoption, Bullying Mention, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, That's all I got, i guess, post despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam and Souda try to raise a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only hope for me

It was a quiet afternoon, around nap time. In the living room remote control cars, robots and animatronic animals laid scattered across the floor along with regular toys like a blue bouncy ball, several soft stuffed animals,their fur well worn with love and affection, as well as bright child markers and Snow White paper. On the couch among the clutter Kazuichi laid there in the couch completely unaware of the world as his young child slept on top of his chest. The sleeping child had a soft fluffy curls and a pair of small red oval glasses that pressed against his soft chubby freckled cheeks irritating the tan slightly. In his small chubby hands he held a small hamster plush and a Quartz crystal that was attached to a chain around his neck.

The door slowly opened slowly as if not to wake the those fast asleep inside. Gundam slowly crept inside and down the hallway into the living room to see his partner asleep with their on his chest.

The adoption was only two weeks ago but Gundam felt in his heart like they were there since the day he was born, that the moment they read the name Kenji on the document that matched them, he knew it was destiny. Kenji was considered old by some parents looking to adopt being six years old but they didn't care, he was still barely in school. He also had a love for the deva’s who took to him like they've known him forever, they rested in his hair and on his arms and the look on Kenji’s faced when the went up to him was pure joy. He also was completely enamored by all the things Kazuichi could fix and build, it made his little head spin. Yes, Even though both his fathers thought of him as the perfect child some of the world didn't see him that way. That was probably why he was home from school so early.

Gundam leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Kazuichi's forehead, waking him up before asking him hardly above a whisper why Kenji was home so early.

“He was getting picked on again.”he yawned before looking down and rubbed Kenji's back. “It got worse today though. They threw trash at him and the teacher said that he sat on his own again because he didn't feel accepted by his table.” He said depressingly casually. The fact that this was the norm for their child turned their stomach and they both know that it's not out of things any of them can and could've controlled either. No Kenji wasn't get bullied because his he had two dads that were remnants of despair [though it didn't help that much], he was bullied because he looked different. He was a Hafu but not in the way people Normally thought of Hafus, he wasn't half white, he was half black and knew little to no English whatsoever, and these differences made him a prime target for bullying because they made him stick out the most.

Gundam sighed and petted his son’s hair soft, looking down at the boy’s peaceful sleeping expression. “We should bring him to the park, he's quite fawned of it and it would probably make him feel more relaxed.” He told Kazuichi

“Sure but uhh… Do you think we should switch him over to international school, you know so he maybe feel more comfortable?” He asked awkwardly and Gundam raised an eyebrow, not completely sure if his partner was serious or not.

“You are aware that international schools are for international students and most of the curriculum is in English. If we put him in there he's not going to understand anything.” Gundam replied leaning closer to Kazuichi and resting a hand on his arm.

“Well Gundam I just thought he'd fit in there more. It's more diverse you know.” He whispered awkwardly and Gundam let go of his arm and sighed before moving back to lean on the back of couch again.

“Kazuichi you realize this is just gonna alienate him more. I understand your belief but it’ll be an unfruitful, he wouldn't blended into the mass there culturally. He has to stay in school.” Gundam shook his head.

“I know, I just don't want him to get him taken away from us. They just see bruises and we hardly managed this adoption, so think how quickly they’d take him away from us.” Kazuichi said close to tears “I-I just don't want him the childhood either of us had.” He said crying now and Gundam leaned down to kiss him softly.

“The ruler of my dark icy heart that's never going to happen.” Gundam said softly as he pushed Kazuichi's hair behind his ear softly.

“I know I know it's just…. Everything has been getting in my head and I just don't know what to do.” He sighed and brought one hand to run through his hair.

“I understand, it's alright we are still comprehending and growing on being parents.” Gundam whispered as he heard Kenji squeak like he did when he was going to work out.

“Well we have 12 years to figure it out don't we.” Kazuichi whispered before giving Gundam a quick peck on the lips. Kenji yawned as he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“Papa. When is daddy coming home.” He asked not opening his eyes and stretching. Gundam chuckled as he picked up a vaguely frightened Kenji. Who turned around to look at him and smiled with delight. “You're home!”

“Indeed I am my small little sheep. I missed you.” Gundam smiled and bounced him a little bit. “You know papa and I are thinking of taking you to the park. Would you you enjoy that?” He asked and Kenji nodded so enthusiastically that it looked like his head was about to fall off.

“Yes! Yes! A million bagillion times yes!” He exclaimed and moved forward to hug Gundam. Kazuichi chuckled and got up to rub Kenji's back.

“Come on let's go then!” Kazuichi said with a giant smile on his face and they all walked like that to the car.

 

 


End file.
